


Love Potion

by ThePotterWatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotterWatcher/pseuds/ThePotterWatcher
Summary: When Fred accidentally spills a new love potion on himself things get a little strange for Hermione.





	Love Potion

Love Potion

"Fred?" Hermione called through the closed door before walking on in. "Are you doing-"

"Bloody hell, woman!" Fred shouted as he began wiping furiously at the potion now covering his robes.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Hermione exclaimed as she rushed into the workroom of the twins joke shop. She stopped short as Fred began removing his robes and t-shirt that had been soaked in the bright pink potion.

"You can't just barge into the workroom when we are testing!" Fred shouted angrily, his back still turned to her. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was simply bringing you lunch from your mum, George said it was fine to come back here!" Hermione shouted back, getting a bit angry herself.

"Well, George is an idiot, never listen to him," Fred said, his tone becoming softer.

"I am sorry," Hermione said again. "What are you working on anyway? George said you were doing paperwork."

"I was trying to-" Fred started as he turned to face her, quickly his exasperated face morphed into a dopey grin. "Hermione, you look beautiful, how are you doing this glorious day?"

"Uhm, thank you? What were you working on Fred?" Hermione asked, cautious at the sudden change in Fred's demeanor.

"Nothing of any import, you said you brought lunch? Would you please eat with me? I'd love nothing more than to spend the afternoon with such an incredible witch as yourself," Fred said walking to where Hermione stood.

"George! Get in here right now!" Hermione shouted out to the main floor of the shop.

"George? What do you want with George? He isn't half the wizard I am. I'll duel him for your favor!" Fred said as he took her hand kissing it gently.

"Hurry!" Hermione shouted again, looking incredulously at Fred.

"Keep your knickers on, I'm coming," George said as he walked in the room.

"Don't you say anything about this immaculate vision's knickers!" Fred growled at his twin, grabbing his wand. He had accidently grabbed a joke wand in his haste, which immediately turned into a large bouquet of roses. Noticing the flowers in his hand, Fred turned to Hermione offering the bouquet to her with a hopeful smile.

"What exactly is going in here?" George asked, trying to hide the smile on his face. "What happened to your shirt?"

"He spilled something on it when I came in and took it off," Hermione explained, taking the roses and attempting to stop Fred, who was now nuzzling her neck affectionately. 

George walked to the work bench to investigate, and promptly began laughing loudly. "Looks like he was working on our new love potion."

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Calm down, Granger," George laughed. "It's only meant to enhance already established feelings and lower inhibitions, giving one the courage to act on them."

"That sounds like a normal love potion," Hermione said, patting Fred's head absently as he wrapped his arms around her waist, head awkwardly on her shoulder.

"Indeed, though this formula should only work it your heart's desire returns those feelings," George smiled. "You two have anything you'd like to admit?"

"I admit that potion obviously has some kinks to work out," Hermione said flatly.

"Perhaps," George laughed as Fred brought Hermione over to the chair and began rubbing her shoulders. "Though it's in its final testing, it should work just fine."

"Well, obviously not, seeing as how Fred and I don't have romantic feelings for each other," Hermione said matter of factly as she swatted Fred's hand from lovingly stroking her face.

"Wait, you don't love me?" Fred asked sadly. "I love you… so very much."

"No, you don't Fred, it's just the potion," Hermione sighed.

"No it isn't!" I've loved you for years and years. Would you go on a date with me? I'll buy you new books and we can get married, have lots of little babies!" Fred insisted, rubbing his hand along Hermione's arms then up to continue rubbing her shoulders.

"Fred, you don't love me, and I will not marry you simply for buying me books, that's not how it works," Hermione sighed, then turned to George. "How long will this last?"

"Twenty-four hours," George admitted a bit guilty.

"Alight," Hermione said taking a deep breath. "Then I recommend not seeing each other for a couple days."

"I'm afraid Freddie boy would just find you, it creates a rather strong desire, he will have a desperate need to be around you constantly. Beside, this is good product testing," George shrugged.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "But we can't go to the burrow, your mum will be planning a wedding before the day is out. I was meant to stay the weekend while my kitchen is being remodeled, I guess that's what I get for living in a muggle building. She'll go spare when she finds out that this is another prank gone wrong."

"Too true, she still hasn't gotten over when Gin grew an extra set of arms," George agreed, shuddering at the memory. "You'll just have to stay here for the weekend, it'll be fine."

"You can sleep with me!" Fred exclaimed, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the innocent look on his face.

"I can sleep on the couch, by myself," Hermione countered firmly.

"Nonsense, no witch of mine will be sleeping on the couch!" Fred all but shouted, causing Hermione to jump.

"Calm down Freddie, we'll figure it out later," George said soothingly. "I'm going to close up the shop, I don't see us getting anything useful out of you today, I'll send mum an owl to let her know you'll be helping us out for the weekend and crashing here. You two be good."

"Finally, he's gone! What would you like to do? I'll do anything you want. We can go out, or stay in…" Fred began to ramble, he'd sat down on the arm of her chair and was attempting to squeeze in next to her, all but sitting in her lap at this point.

"Well, first of all I think it's a good idea to set some ground rules," Hermione said, extracting herself from under Fred and began pacing the room.

"I'll do anything you want, anything just ask," Fred insisted earnestly.

"No kissing, or touching," Hermione began, but noticed the crestfallen look on Fred's face. "Fine, you can touch me, but only appropriately… no coping a feel or anything like that."

"Hermione, I will be a true gentleman. I love you, I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I just have this need to be close to you, to run my fingers through your beautiful hair, hold your soft hands…" Fred said, standing very close to her.

"Lunch! You need to eat lunch," Hermione said quickly, noticing the way Fred was looking deeply in her eyes.

 

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed some time later.

"I'm trying, I swear, my moon goddess. I just can't focus on anything but you. Are you almost finished?" Fred asked sweetly. He was supposed to be letting Hermione finish some paperwork from work, but continued to scoot closer and closer until he was nearly on top of her. Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept on her face, the pet names were getting more and more ludicrous.

"I'll tell you what, how about I take a break and I'll make us some supper," Hermione offered.

"Ooohh, better idea, my sweet little papaya! You finish your paperwork, I'll make you supper," Fred jumped up and bounced off to the kitchen.

"Can he even cook?" Hermione asked George who had been sitting across from them finishing the work Fred was meant to be working on earlier.

"No idea, don't think he's ever been in that kitchen before, other to grab leftovers from the icebox… this should be fun," George answered, not even looking up from his parchment.

"Oh, merlin," Hermione sighed.

The smell of smoke brought Hermione and George from their respective paperwork. Together they ran to the kitchen, stopping short at the sight. There were flames coming from stove, Fred was covered in flour, jumping up and down, blood coming from an obvious cut on his hand, potatoes half peeled and also covered in blood. Hermione walked into the kitchen, quickly extinguishing the flames.

"Fred, there's nothing but water in this pot, how did you start a fire?" Hermione asked truly curious.

"Who knew flour was flammable, my fluffy princess?" Fred asked with a finger still in his mouth.

"What were trying to make, mate?" George asked guffawing loudly.

"A rack of lambs, for my lamb chop, scalloped potatoes and chocolate mousse," Fred answered.

"Well, that's rather ambitious," Hermione smiled kindly.

"You tosser, we don't even have any lamb," George rolled his eyes.

"Lets just see what you do have, yeah?" Hermione said walking to the icebox. She rummaged around and found enough ingredients to throw together a decent enough meal. Fred, who goggled lovingly at her as she healed his cut finger, was a very eager assistant. The three of them enjoyed the simple meal, Fred trying to feed Hermione bites from his plate and George was certain he'd cracked a rib laughing so hard.

 

Hermione had just fallen asleep in Fred's bed, at his insistence, he refused to let her sleep on the couch, sleeping there himself. She was in an old t-shirt of his and was surprisingly comforted surrounded by all his things. She woke up to a light tapping at the door, sighing as she got out of bed and opened the door.

"Fred, is everything alright?" She asked as the door opened to a rather shy looking redhead.

"I, I was just wondering if we could talk… just talk I swear," Fred assured her.

"Come on in," she sighed, and laughed when he flopped on the bed a few times.

"I told you, pumpkin, a perfect gentleman," he said when noticed her hesitate about getting back in the bed. "Wizards honor, I'll stay on top of the blankets."

"Oh, alright," Hermione smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking, George wasn't lying," Fred said quietly.

"Lying about what?" Hermione asked.

"About the way the potion works, I wouldn't have been affected if I didn't have feelings for you already. Also, you must have some sort of small feelings for me as well, somewhere, maybe deep down inside," Fred explained, the potion giving him the courage he needed to get all this out.

"Well, I've always been rather fond of you," Hermione allowed, turning on her side to look at Fred. "Of course, like just every other female at Hogwarts I may have had a small crush on you at some point."

"Is that a fact?" Fred asked with a large smile.

"Well, you or George, who can tell the difference?" Hermione giggled.

"Why you cheeky little…" Fred laughed loudly. "You can't play that game, pudding pop, you've always been able to tell us apart. A skill that I fully intend on finding out how you do it."

"Never, I'm taking it to the grave," Hermione said defiantly.

Fred responded the best way he could, he hopped up and hovered over her and tickled her ribs relentlessly. After a few minutes of loud protests in between laughs there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"If you two aren't shagging then shut the hell up! If you are, cast some damn silencing charms!" George's voice called through the door, sounding quite cranky. Fred and Hermione stopped instantly, Fred was laughing silently to the point tears were coming down his cheeks while Hermione turned red enough to give Ron a run for his money.

Finally after several minutes Fred was able to calm down enough to talk again and Hermione was thankful for the dark room to cover the blush that wouldn't go away.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Fred asked, looking up to the ceiling.

"Ask me again in twelve hours," Hermione countered.

"I swear to you, I really do like you, you know," Fred said softly.

"Then why is this the first time you've ever said anything? I refuse to take advantage of you while you're under the influence," Hermione rolled her eyes, though Fred couldn't see it in the dark room.

"Always thought you'd just laugh at me, think it was a joke or something," Fred told her, and Hermione was sure she could hear a sadness in his voice. "And look at that, I was right."

"Now, that's not fair, you really are under the influence of a love potion," she countered. "I'm not sure how I would have reacted under any other circumstances. I just don't see why you would be interested in me. I've seen you downstairs, you've got witches from nine to ninety nine making goo goo eyes at you all day."

"First of all, what are goo goo eyes?" Fred asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Second of all, I can't help how good looking and charming I am, it's a curse really," Fred said as seriously as he could.

"Yeah, yeah… I think it's time to go to sleep," Hermione laughed quietly.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here? That couch is bloody uncomfortable," Fred asked sweetly.

"Oh, I suppose," Hermione allowed. They laid quietly for a few minutes before Fred reached out and took her hand. Before long they were both asleep still holding hands. Hermione slept better than she had in a long time.

 

The morning rays shone brightly in Hermione's eyes and she woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. As she started to wake fully she panicked slightly when she realized she wasn't in her bed. It took a few moments to realize where she was and that her source of heat wasn't a blanket like she thought, but a body, a very firm body at that. Looking around she saw the bright colors of Fred's rooms and when she tried to move she realized she was being held firmly in place by Fred's arm wrapped around her waist. At some point in the night they had moved to sleeping on their sides with Fred securely wrapped around her. Hermione could tell by Fred's even breathing that he was still asleep, so she started scooting around trying to get up without waking him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Fred murmured pulling her back to him gently. He breathed in deeply, smelling her hair and made a contented noise.

"Good morning," Hermione said carefully. "Mind letting go so I can use the loo?"

"Nope, too comfortable, I like sleeping with you. So soft and smell nice," Fred answered barely conscious.

"Well, that may be, but I still need to get up,” Hermione chuckled.

"Fine," Fred huffed dramatically.

Once Hermione was finished getting cleaned up she made her way to the kitchen where she worked out a simple enough breakfast. She was just finishing up making a pot of tea when George walked into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning," George said cheekily, gesturing to the old t-shirt she was wearing. "Guess it was a good night as well, I see my twin wasn't passed out on the couch, and I know he isn't awake yet."

"Oh shut up, nothing happened and you know it. Like I’d really let anything happen while he's still dosed up on love potion," Hermione rolled her eyes and handed George a cup.

"I'm only teasing," George smiled adding sugar to his tea.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Always get up early, Fred's the night owl," George answered, piling toast and eggs on his plate. 

"Granger, if you keep cooking like this I'll move you in before Freddie gets the chance to."

"Does he really have feelings for me?" Hermione asked mentally slapping herself for sounding like a schoolgirl.

"Hermione, he has carried a torch for you for years. Used to drive me spare in school, mooning about but never plucking up the nerve to say anything. Always had plenty of excuses. Once the war was over, and he woke up to see you sleeping in his hospital room things changed a bit. He got more serious about his feelings, but then you were with Ron, then with Terry, and he kept missing his chance by being a gentleman. Honestly, I'm glad this all happened, something had to give sooner or later," George told her.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, eating their breakfast when Fred walked into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at the way his hair stuck up in odd angles. Fred grunted a greeting to the two of them before taking George's tea cup from his brother's hand and adding milk to it. Without missing a beat George filled the cup in front of Fred's plate adding his sugar once more. Hermione watched in awe at their flawless morning ritual, how they handed things to each other without looking, it was rather impressive to watch.

"So, my little love chicken, what are your plans for today?" Fred asked, not even looking up from his paper.

"Love chicken? Fred you really need to work on your pet names," George chuckled into his plate.

"I was planning on going over to Flourish and Blotts, they are meant to have a book I need for work," Hermione answered.

"Right, well, if you'd like some company, I need to run out to the Apothecary this morning," Fred said.

"Sure, that would be nice," Hermione smiled.

Once breakfast was cleaned up and everyone was ready for the day, Hermione and Fred bid George farewell and made their way into the alley. It always made Hermione smile to see how alive the wizarding world had become after the defeat of Voldemort. The shops were open once again, with quite a few new ones popping up. People seemed to be at ease, shopping and selling and enjoying the freedom.

As Hermione and Fred walked through the street they talked easily. Hermione felt Fred was slowly going back to normal, the desperation had eased and they were able to just be together comfortably. She didn't stop him when Fred took her hand in his, or when he placed his hand on her lower back to steer her through the crowded streets. It was a lovely morning, and Hermione felt herself enjoying Fred's company.

It was when they parted ways, him turning into the Apothecary as she went a few doors down to the bookstore, that Hermione began having doubts. She had turned to say something to him and watched as he talked to a very pretty witch outside the shop. He wasn't flirting exactly, just talking but the girl was blushing furiously and giggling at whatever he had said. That was the kind of girl Fred should be with, the girl was far prettier than Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but watch as the witch dropped something and Fred reached down to pick it up for her. The girl laughed easily as she touched Fred's arm sweetly and reached up to whisper something in his ear. Fred laughed before responding, then looked around casually, spotting her staring at them. He smiled widely at her and called her over.

"That was fast, finished already love?" Fred asked as she walked over to them.

"Oh, they didn't have what I was looking for after all," Hermione lied.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, love. Well just have to make another trip when they have whatever it is in, yeah?" Fred said easily. "This is Cassandra, she's just started working here, helping out Mr. Sutton. She was just telling me about a new restaurant not far from here, sounds good. We should try it out."

Hermione noticed right away how the girls face had fallen, obviously she had expected Fred to ask her to the restaurant, not Hermione. Hermione would never admit it if asked, but she felt quite smug at the way the conversation had turned out.

"That sounds lovely, we’ll figure out when when we get back, yeah? It's nearly time to open the shop," Hermione said standing rather close to Fred.

"You're right, Georgie will be in a tizzy if I'm late, especially since we closed early yesterday," Fred smiled happily, putting an arm around Hermione. "Cass, if you'll just put that order on our tab, we really need to be going."

"Of course," Cassandra said a bit coolly. "It will be ready this afternoon."

"Great, thank you," Fred smiled walking Hermione towards the door. Once outside he looked at Hermione still smiling. "So did I pass?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked turning pink.

"Well, love, I know you didn't have time to go to the bookstore, seeing as how they are just now opening. Don't worry, I quite enjoy a territorial female," he smirked.

Hermione gaped at him for a moment, ready to argue, but realized she had been caught. "I'm sorry, that was rather childish of me. I suppose I've just been really enjoying your company and was worried that once the potion wore off you would feel differently than you do now."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with being childish, actually a big part of my profession honestly. I'm not interested in Cass, she's pretty enough I reckon, but she can't quite carry on a conversation, always giggling and such. Besides, who would look at her when you're in the room?" Fred asked with complete sincerity.

"Fred, I, well… I don't know what to say," she admitted quietly.

"Dear Merlin! I didn't know it was possible! Hermione Granger, speechless? Where's a camera when you need one! Wait, I've an idea," Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and whisked her through the street until they came upon one of the new shops in town. It was a magical photographer's office and Hermione gasped ever so slightly.

Hermione stood in the back room of the shop, looking at the photo of her in Fred. The loop started when Fred leaned down and whispered something in her ear, she looked up at him in shock and he took the opportunity to lean in once again, stealing a kiss this time. It finished with them breaking apart to stare into each other's eyes, both smiling like mad. She loved this picture and knew she would keep it forever, no matter the outcome of this bizarre experience. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice the door open and Fred standing there watching her. 

He took a deep breath and walked in, plucking up every bit of his courage. The potion had worn off and his ability to say whatever he was thinking was proving to be a bit more difficult. He cleared his throat in preparation of what he was about to say, causing Hermione to turn and look at him apprehensively.

"Hello, Hermione," he said rather lamely, mentally smacking himself in the head.

"Hey," Hermione responded, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, the potion has worn off, and I would like to apologize for my behavior. I was a tad overbearing, especially there at the beginning," Fred started, quickly pushing on as he saw the look of defeat on Hermione's face. She had already made up her mind that he was going to tell her it was all the potion and he didn't really have any romantic feelings for her. "I just have one question for you, then we can put the last twenty-four hours behind us.

"O-of course," Hermione said, trying hard not to cry at the obvious rejection.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Fred asked, ears turning ever so pink.

"Like, as in a date?" She asked carefully, still giving him an out should he need one. She tried to control the tiny bit of hope that had overcome her.

"Yes, a date," Fred smiled. "Everything I said was true, I'd really like to be with you. I figured a date would be more prudent than buying you books to make you marry me."  
Hermione laughed, really laughed and he loved the sound of it.

"Yes, I would very much like to have dinner, that would be lovely," Hermione smiled brightly.


End file.
